


The Blob Over the Hills

by wavehi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Gross, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impregnation, Mpreg, Rape, Sticky Sex, Tentacles, i just really like dean getting hurt, inspired by the blob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavehi/pseuds/wavehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find out a meteorite has hit the town of Springs and men have recently disappeared. Shit hits the fan when Dean gets attacked by an alien monster who's looking to spread its offspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blob Over the Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know wtf i just wrote. I am sorry if you got offended, but its not my fault you read it. For those who i guess liked it, thank you.

Rumors occurred that men from Springs town have been recently disappearing after a meteorite crash-landed over the hills. Sam and Dean overheard the situation during one of "Dean is hungry" routines. Dean took a bite out of his bacon burger, "So Sammy, what do you think this is? Ghosts? Ghouls? Shape-shifters? Enlighten me."

Sam took his eyes off the gentleman who sat at the bar. "Well...I think it's best to check it out before we know what we're up against. My guess is as good as yours." Dean took a last bite before their departure.

After they had gathered evidence from the victims' relatives, Sam and Dean headed off to the crime scene to investigate. The meteorite was just buried into the earth's surface; it was quite an impact. Dean hovered over it and inspected around its surface.

Sam glance around until he spotted a goo-ish substance streaming down one of the pine trees. Sam's eyes slowly raised to find one of the victims covered in the same substance in a blob form wrapped around the man's body. The man's skin appeared to be like some acid was thrown to his skin and melted it away.

Sam smelt the ghastly substance and his vision suddenly began to blur. He supported himself on the tree and scanned around his surroundings, checking if anyone was around. He dragged himself to where Dean was located, but his legs immediately gave out, stumbling to the ground. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a blob creature, bigger, sliding away.

___

 _'Where the hell is he?'_  Dean has been looking at this stupid rock for over 15 minutes already and Sam wasn't anywhere in sight. Dean just can't let his brother out his sight for an instance. 

 _'Crack'_ Dean stood up from his crouching position and glance left to right. "Sammy? Is that you?" Ominous was in the air. Dean sensed something was wrong. He slowly took a step forward, taking his piston out of his back pocket. Aiming it towards where the sound came from, he spotted something move in speed behind the bushes.

Its speed made it hard to focus his aim. _'Damn it!'_ It was circling around him until something wrapped itself around Dean's ankle, lifting him off the surface, piston slipped to the ground. Dean could feel his blood rush to his head. 

He looked down and saw his opponent. It didn't have a human form at all; it was amorphous, big, and pink. Quite like a blob.

Two more tentacles closed in on his body. One wrapped itself around Dean's waist as the other plunged itself into his mouth. Horrified by the creature's actions, Dean struggled, groaning as he felt the tentacle in his mouth move in and out repeatedly.

 _'Fuck!'_  Dean was shifted closer to the blob's form. The tentacle increased its speed, spewing its juices into Dean's mouth without pulling out, forcing Dean to shallow. He had no choice but to either shallow all its juices or choke to death. Dean developed a warm, fuzzy feeling in his body.

The tentacle in his mouth slowly removed itself. It lifted Dean's chin and the blob focused on the way it juices dripped from Dean's sore mouth. Dean felt hazy and slightly opened his eyes, revealing beautiful greens to the creature in front of him.

The blob's form trembled at the sight and abruptly ripped Dean's jeans and shirt, leaving Dean half naked. Dean's arms and legs were giving out and he tried his hardest to push the blob away. Its tentacles had a firm grip on his arms to stop his struggling. His body was lowered down on top of the blob's disfigured form.

The blob's form felt sticky and grossly slimy on Dean's body. "Stop!" Dean lifted his upper body, but was shoved back down. The tentacle from before wrapped around his member and pulled. Dean surprisingly let moans escape his traitorous lips. "Mmm...don't...Please"

Dean's eyes widened as he felt the slick and slimy tentacle rub on his crack. It moved smoothly at first, but it roughed its actions by fiercely rubbed between his balls and ass. Dean whimpered because he knew what was going to happen.

"Ugh" Dean felt its juices squirt on his entrance as the tentacle prodded its way inside. The blob didn't hesitate on entering Dean fully. Dean let a tear stream down as it began to thrust in and out of his sphincter. The blob kept at it and Dean felt only pain. 

It pounded its way inside and squirmed inside Dean until it found Dean's prostate. Dean arched his back and turned his head to the left letting out a moaned in pleasure. Dean felt the blob's cum fill his insides. His body felt like it was on fire. 

Dean felt dirty and bloated. He actually felt something kick inside him. He glanced down at his stomach. It frightened him to see that his stomach was growing within seconds. The god damn blob was filling him with its offspring.

"W-what are you doing?...stop it I c-can't take-mmhh!" The blob covered Dean's lips with its own newly formed mouth. Its tentacle was replaced by its real member? It fucked Dean until he gave up struggling, wrapping his legs and arms around it. Dean felt so vulnerable and helpless that he couldn't fight, but submit.

"Shit! Dean!" Sam was suddenly standing there in front of the blob and him aiming his shotgun at the blob's center.  Sam pulled the trigger and the blob untangled itself from Dean, wounded from the bullet. Sam crouched down next to Dean and swiftly carried Dean back to the impala. "Damn it! Dean I'm taking you to a hospital right now! I'll come back to finish this bastard off for what he did! Fuck!"

Dean cried silently waiting until it was his time to kill the monster inside of him.


End file.
